Pedo Kingdom
Origins Pedo Kingdom (Sleeping Forest) is a nation on the Dollars Chat founded by Keiichi. Keiichi, after he was officially made Dollars Pedo, wasted no time forming his empire. It started with adopting Dot-chan and Ichigo, followed by making Mai his queen and then Sanity and Iza-chan were later adopted. The Kingdom is founded under the idea of unity, one is not required to be a pedo to join and free to do as they please. The Kingdom has had a name change and is now know as Sleeping Forest Leadership and Division Keiichi's Family This royal represent the heart and soul of Pedo Kingdom. *King Keiichi *Aruoke - King's Brother *Queen Mai *Demon Overlord Zettashita ♥ * Queen Tsuki * Queen Kface *Princess Queen Ichigo *Princess Dot *Princess Sanity *Princess Iza-chan *Prince Imacube *Prince Nefisa *Princess Rose Royal Guard Responsible for the protection of the royal family as well its people. *Ellie *SparkleG *Chrome *April-Rose *Katashi *Gitto *Dawn *Maka *Niea *Alice Kimi's army Lead by Keiichi's Master Kimi *Kimi *RieRie *VanieTiger *Aruoke Representatives/ Ambassadors/Citizens Authority is law, and must be treated as if they were members of the royal family. *SparkleG *Aki (Citizen) *Ellie *Rubicante (a mere citizen furiously erecting pedoshrines wherever possible) Ekim, Orihara and Akuma Treated as the Gods of Pedo Kingdom since King Keiichi joined SparkleG's religion. They have power over the king and all Pedo Kingdom. Treat to the Nation The Pedo Kingdom has no real threats but it has indifferences with the growing Awkward Family. The Awkward Family seeks to distrupt order in the Pedo Kingdom and steal its members for its cause. Lead by Blueshizuo and PinkIzaya, however the brains is Duckie. Duckie's plans was set in motion when her family attempted to steal Princess Ichigo from Keiichi. Keiichi would not have it and instead offer the Awkward Family a chance to join the Pedo Kingdom. This offer was turned down, and on top of that they weren't willing to hand over Princess Ichigo. The King rounded up followers and was ready for war, however with a talk with Blueshizuo things seem to be peaceful atm. However as both groups grow its a matter of time before the things errupt into war. Although Keiichi would rather prevent this he loves his people too much to hand them over to the Awkward Family. The Pedo Kingdom has a bigger treat, this treat is like nothing it has ever faced. The one responsible is Kimi, the cane wielding member of the Dollars. Kimi was seen in chat often with Keiichi she would often beat him with a cane to keep him in line. She is the master of Keiichi and during her absences the Pedo Kingdom was created. Unknowingly to the King Keiichi, Kimi would return once again and when she did Keiichi was back under her control. Kimi being the only one that can control the Pedo King took over the Pedo Kingdom. She secretly leads fromt the shadows with her growing army. Her true motives are unknown but unlike Keiichi who just wanted to unite that chat and live in peace, she seeks death and destruction. What will become of the Pedo Kingdom? Keiichi unable to take anymore of Kimi's orders broke free from her and will no longer be a puppet king. He steal accepts Kimi's army as part of the Pedo Kingdom even though they only seek to destroy Keiichi and take over. Everything seems to have grown quiet in the Kingdom and no tension from any pending war. The Pedo King has turned his sights to extending his power and reign over Dollars by marrying women who are popular and have influence. Never resting he will do whatever it takes to achieve his goals even making a deal with Akuma and becoming a slave. His main objective is to obtain Dukie's heart because she has great influence. Keiichi must be crafty because Duckie hates him and will never willingly become his queen. What does the king have in mind? The End of Pedo Kingdom Although it was great in numbers and power Keiichi dissolved the Pedo Kingdom. Neither it or Sleeping Forest will no longer exist. Category:Groups